The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
by Spectraline
Summary: a slightly different tale, if there were two living dragonborn. The characters belongonging to myself and a friend respectivly. Lucidia is my character, Jeremiah my friend's.
1. Chapter 1: The destruction of Helgen

The doorless tower served as a small rest point as the few stormcloaks that had gotten away were now free themselves and looking out at the events outside the tower briefly. The dragon's wings spread like a shroud of darkness as it took back to the air and seemed to circle the tower they were in now. "Quickly!" Ralof shouted pointing up the stairs spiraling around the edges, as with a small burst of flame from her fingers Lucidia cut Jeremiah free.

"No need to tell us twice," Lucidia remarked as she bolted up the stairs her friend quick in tow, but stopped as the dragon smashed it's head through the wall shaking the tower as it gripped onto the side, it's crimson eyes showing no mercy as it let loose a torrent of flames from it's maw.

Jeremiah whiped his brow as the flames ended and it pulled away from the tower. "Jump!" Ralof ordered pointing the two border hopping allies to the building with part of it's straw cieling torn just across from the tower at an easy jumping distance.

"Ladies first," Jeremiah quipped and Lucidia rolled her eyes making the leap falling into a roll on the floor, Jeremiah not far behind as they recovered quickly making a break for it from the building soon collapsing in flames as the dragon soared overhead, more flames spreading from it's maw.

It was odd though, the high elf and imperial seemed to sense with each torrent of flames it produced, it almost sounded like a word. Not a word in any language they knew, but it certainly sounded like it was speaking. "Calin! Come this way!" A soldier of the empire said beckoning a small boy to a safer location.

The boy quickly ran and ushered into the small safe spot by the soldier. "You're doing great..!" He praised the boy before turning to the two.

"Prisoners, follow me if you want to live!" he called to them as he made a move but stopped short of a main stone path through the village seeking safety behind a house to the side of it, as the dragon again landed over them, it's head peeking down at them as it spoke out in the strange discerning voice, a huge torrent of flames knocking them back in their tiny safe spot.

"Is that thing following us through this place!" Jeremiah called out as Lucidia pushed on, the dragon again flying off.

"Just come on!" She called back to him running forth with all she had, thankful the rags weren't very restricting in bodily movement.

Ralof and the imperial soldier they were with met again, beginning to argue, before fleeing off to enter the same tower from different locations, both calling for the two prisoners to follow. Jeremiah, by some instinct followed the imperial soldier and Lucidia in tow. Ralof didn't take offense, as the two seemed close in some meaning of the word, and one of them was of the imperial race. This tower seemed quite decently reinforced much to the relief of the duo as they followed the soldier into what appeared to be a small barracks.

"Check those chests for some armor or weapons, surely there's some left here," He ordered them taking a breather himself.

The two looked through the chests and indeed found two sets of imperial armor, and some weaponry. Looking at the rags they were wearing now, Lucidia stood and walked to a wall in the room and folded her arms. "I may have been taken prisoner for border hopping," she remarked keeping her gaze towards the wall.

"But I still am in some ways, a proper lady. Hurry up."

Jeremiah just shrugged changing into the imperial armor, before walking over and making sure the soldier wasn't watching while Lucidia suited up properly.


	2. Prolouge

A line of horsedrawn carts trekked through the snow at a painstakingly slow pace. "So you're finally awake," spoke one of the 5 in the back of the cart, a yellow haired nord.

The elven woman began to sit more upright, her head swimming as she tried to get her wits about her. She tried to shift her hands, only to find them in uncomfortable binds as was the same of the other 4 in the back of the cart besides herself. She roughly elbowed the imperial male beside her in the cart to fully rouse him from his own slumber. "You were trying to cross the border eh? Fell right into that imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there," The yellow haired man continued to speak, the elven female rolling her head to look at their surroundings, as the jostling cart continueing it's treck along the stone path.

She turned her head to look at the man in the cart beside her, her ally in border hopping. The other of the 3 nords in the cart seemed to glare at the yellow haired man before retorting to being called a thief. "Damn you stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along," he spat at the yellow haired man who sat across from the elven woman.

"Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to hammerfell."

The imperial beside the elf just rolled his eyes at the empire's actions, and the elven woman just shook her head and glared at him. "You two," the nordic horse thief said turning his gaze from the 'stormcloak' to the elven woman and imperial man.

"We shouldn't be here, it's these stormcloaks the empire wants."

The elven woman shifted her head again, now to look at the nord, raising a brow. The stormcloak spoke again, this time with a sarcasticly joyful manner, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, theif."

He seemed to try and add a sarcastic laugh to his statement before the imperial at the head of the cart they were in called back "Shut up back there!"

The elven woman abruptly swung her head glaring at the armored man at the front of the cart. "What's with him?" the dark haired nord said gesturing with his head at the final one in the cart, another nordic man this one seeming to not only have his arms bound but his mouth covered aswell. "Watch your tounge!" Snapped the stormcloak now seeming more serious then any time he'd spoken before.

"That's Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

the imperial man and elven woman continued their silence as they looked at eachother then to the two across from them in the cart listening to their little conversation. "Ulfric stormcloak? The leader of the rebellion?" The nordic man spoke astonished looking the man with his mouth covered up and down.

"But if they've captured you.. Oh gods, where are they taking us?" he seemed to be in a panic now, looking around desperatly. "I don't know where we're going," the blonde stormcloak said resting back in the cart as his gaze fell to the sky above them.

"But Sovngarde awaits." The imperial and elf both bent their heads, at the mention of Sovngarde. "No..this can't be happening," the nord spoke continueing his panic look around for any escape.

"What village are you from horse thief?" The stormcloak asked, not turning his gaze from the sky above them. The nord beside him shifted to look at him worriedly asking

"Why do you care?"

The stormcloak turned his head to look at him almost sympathetically. "A nord's last thoughts, should be of home."

The horse thief shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable not just physically. "Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead," he answered his head falling.

The cart they were in began to pull through the gates of a town as a guard on a walkway over the gate called to the man riding the horse behind them, "General Tullius sir, The headsman is waiting!"

The only reply from the gruff man was to call back "Good. Let's get this over with!"

The cart slowly jostled it's way into town as the nordic man turned his gaze to the sky calling for the help of the eight divines, leaving out Talos the god of the nord race, and the ninth divine. "Look at him," the blonde stormcloak spat glaring at the man on the horse behind him. "General Tullius military Govner..and it looks like the thalmer are with him," He said in a growling voice.

"Damn elves-" he started but as a return to his remark the elven woman across from him slammed her foot into his knee. He gruntred, holding his knee slightly with his bound hands. He muttered something under his breath, earning him another kick this time getting awfully close to the male's most fragile spot. She then proceeded to listen to him slowly mutter about their location; Helgen. A child in the background said something of wanting to watch the soldiers but was sent inside by his parents. The cart slowly began to slow even more, coming to a stop. "Wait..why are we stopping?" the nordic man spoke as he began to look even more worried.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The blonde stormcloak said quite calmly for what was soon to become of him. "Let's go," Tullius demanded of the 5 prisoners in the back of the cart before him.

"Let's not keep the gods waiting," the blonde stormcloak said as they all stood. The two people with the last name of Stormcloak being the only ones not dressed in nothing but rags as they stepped out of the cart.

The blonde haired stormcloak male, Ralof, from the village of Riverwood. The horse thief, Lokir, from the village of Rorikstead. The jarl of windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak. The names were called off a list as the five bound prisoners stood, moving over to stand in line beside the rest from the other carts as their names were called. Ulfric and Ralof went without a hassle, but the thief attempted to run protesting that he wasn't a rebel, but he didn't make it ten feet before several arrows peirced his back, ripping through the flesh. Of the five, two were not on the list. Asked of their identity, the elven woman stepped forward first, dark hair slipping to reveal her pointed ears to the empire's soldiers as she spoke with a hint of menace, her amber eyes setting upon the armored redguard and the imperial holding the list "Lucidia Spectralis."

The imperial man stepped forward aswell, short brown hair adorning his skull, and blue eyes gazing at the town around him as he felt this might be the last new town he'd ever see. He turned his attention to the guards with the list before nodding slightly as if to himself, speaking with a cool collected tone of voice "Jeremiah Dalenk."

The nordic man with the list turned to the heavily armored redguard woman mentioning that Lucidia and Jeremiah were not on the list, the woman ordering them to the block anyway. They were promised their remains would be returned to cyrodil and the summerset isles respectivly, before being ushered along to stand with the rest of the prisoners. General Tullius stood before the bound and gagged Ulfric Stormcloak as he gave a speech; "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen, call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!"

He said to the man, with only a grunt from the stormcloak as a reply. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" Tullius continued.

The sky flashed, as something like a roar was heard in the distance. "What was that?" A guard asked nervously. "It was nothing. Carry on," Tullius ordered before stepping back and aside.

The redguard captain ordered a priest to give the prisoners their last rights before execution, only for the priest to be cutoff by a hasty stormcloak soldier wanting to get it over with. He was shoved down to his knees over a large wooden block, and with a foot to his back shoved over it. A masculin male stood beside the block, a black faceless hood of some kind with only eye holes cut out of it masked his face as he hefted up a large axe, the blade a former silvery steel, now stained crimson. With a single downward swing, the stormcloak soldier's head was severed from his body, falling into a basket set infront of the chopping block. The single death already caused a very minor uproar, a stormcloak soldier amongst the prisoners, a female, screamed out curses at the empire's soldiers and citizens watching the executions cried out a mixture of hate and support for the death of a stormcloak soldier. "Next," the redguard woman spoke out looking to the elven woman a slight grin visible under her helmet. "The high elf!" she said pointing at me, as Lucidia gritted my teeth and spat at the ground.

Another roar like from before echoed through the skies, as Lucidia stepped forward knowing without a weapon it would be useless to resist. "There it is again. Did you hear that?" a guard asked, only earning a glare from the redguard woman.

"I said, Next Prisoner!"

"Redguard wench," Lucidia spoke out stepping forward towards the block, before getting roughly shoved down and kicked over the block as she glared at the man about to cut her head off. The sky flashed as another roar rocked the area, and the elves eyes widened in astonishment as a huge beast landed atop the tower behind the man about to chop her head off, however he remained unfaltering. The previously blue sky, began to turn crimson as the scaled beast let out a roar, blowing the Lucidia off of the block as the man about to sever her head from her body fell to the ground aswell. In a burst of flame around her hands and wrists, she was free quickly rolling to get to her feet as she ran for a nearby tower for some kind of protection, Jeremiah following her lead. One of the cries of terror and surprise from the civilians as she had ran, rang out in her head several times as they ran for the tower where Ralof beckoned them in.

"Dragon!"


End file.
